The Numbers of Love
by Mayfall
Summary: AU Mystery/Romance: Roxas runs away in the middle of the night, simply telling his family he can't bear to lie to them anymore. It's up to Sora to find out why his brother left, while a strange red head keeps Roxas sane - and alive. Boylove!
1. Goodbye

* * *

l\o\v\e\\ Numbers of Love //1/0/4/3

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic by Mayfall

- - - - - - - Chapter One: Goodbye - - - - - - -

* * *

_To My Family -_

_I've been looking at this paper for over an hour, but I just haven't been able to figure out how to start._

_I wish the words would come to me, but I just don't know what to say._

_I know it's wrong, and I know I'm being selfish, but even so... I can't ignore this feeling._

_I feel wrong being here._

_I can't do this anymore, I can't face it anymore – I can't face all of you anymore. Everyday I see your smiling faces. Everyday I see the love. You're all living so freely, so wonderfully. You all just have such _life_ in you. But that just makes it harder for me to say this. _

_I'm lying to you – all of you._

_But I just can't bear to tell you the truth._

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know there's nothing I can say to make this better, nothing I can say to make this go away, nothing to make you forgive me for what I've done. But I want you all to know: I still love you, and if there was any way I could stay, I would – believe me, I would. But..._

Here he had crossed out several sentences to make them unreadable. The last few lines were scribbled messily, as if he had suddenly begun to rush.

_Please don't hate me, I really am sorry, and if it were up to me I would never have to do this._

_I love you all, and I'll write when I can._

_Goodbye._

_Love forever,_

_Roxas_

_P.S. Sora, let Pluto out of the basement. Tell him I'm sorry for that, too!_

It was a bit of humor to finish the letter off - that was just like him. It was to let them know that he wasn't be forced to write this letter, that he wasn't on drugs, or drunk at the time, or whatever else his parents would think had driven him to do this. After all, he had given them no warning, no signals to let them know what he was thinking when he did this. Instead, he snuck right out the front door in the middle of the night, having locked the dog away downstairs so that his family wouldn't wake up to barking, and discover Roxas at the gate, a satchel over his shoulder.

With a shaky breath, Sora laid the letter back on the pillow where he found it. The sun was only just beginning to rise. A nightmare had woken him up early – a nightmare, by chance, about himself and Roxas. He couldn't remember it now. But when the superstitious Sora had poked his head in his twin brother's room to check on him, he had found no spiky head on the pillow, but instead a crisp, white letter, addressed simply 'To My Family'.

Sora leaned back in the desk chair next his brother's bed, staring silently out the window, fingers laced under his chin. He didn't know what to do with himself now. Did he wake up his parents? Did he call the cops? He had already run out the front door, hoping that by some miracle Roxas would be there, hiding behind the fountain, ready to jump out at him and tell him he was crazy and foolish for believing that Roxas would ever – _could_ ever – truly _ever _- run away from home.

Instead, all he had found was an open road, and Roxas' car gone from the driveway. Roxas had even taken all his money out of his room, including his secret stash in an old pair of shoes he didn't know Sora knew about.

Sora allowed his eyes to wander around Roxas' room aimlessly. His bookcase, covered with empty sea-salt ice cream sticks. His pile of snacks, half of them missing, the other half just wrappers. His pile of dirty laundry was still in the corner of his room, untouched. His clothes, hanging silently from wire hangers that twisted back and forth in the breeze from the open window, made it look as if Roxas was still there, only invisible; as if his grinning smile would appear like the Cheshire cat's, followed by his bright and wonderful blue eyes. Instead, there was no one and nothing in the room with Sora, and he felt a sudden great loneliness, sitting there in his brother's room, surrounded by his brother's things, and yet with no brother to be found. He clutched his hands together suddenly, raising his head. Was that--? No. It was Pluto, down in the basement, scratching against the door.

Sora sighed, turning his head toward the hall. Through the doorway, he could just see their most recent portrait taken together, hung in a black frame on the wall. Sora, with his graduation cap lopsided and his mouth half-open in glee, Roxas with that sultry grin of his and a diploma clutched proudly to his chest. They looked so alike, both their heads of spiky hair bursting out from the caps, blue eyes fixed on the camera.

And he found himself wondering one thing:

"Where did you go, Roxas?"

* * *

Word Count: 865

So I know I totally shouldn't be uploading anything else since I still owe a new chapter for my other story... But life's been in the way A LOT and I've kind of lost my momentum in the other story and it's been a long time since I've written anything and excuse, excuse, excuse, etc. So sorry, but I do have the next chapter written for 'Next Exit' I just need to add some stuff and re-read it and it should be good to go... I dunno, it's been so long... Sorry. ;A;

Moving on to the point: this story! Yeah, Roxas and Sora are brothers, and Roxas has run away from home. Oh no! Why?! You'll just have to find out.

Hopefully each chapter should be about this size; I don't really feel like writing 6k words for each chapter like my other story. ... Yeeaah. So 1k per chapter is pretty good. Or, whatever it is. I write in size 8 Times new Roman font, with 1 inch margins, and I want each chapter to be about a page of that. Not too long, but not too shabby, I hope.

Ohyeah. This story has boylove it in, so if you no-likey the fan base that's all about homosexuality and the KH boys, there may be parts of this story you won't like? But this story is mostly an experiment for me, and a new style of writing that I'll be trying out, that also kind of has a message behind it all. This won't be just some smutty, lovey story, so if that disappoints you... Sorry!!

I love comments, they make me tingle, so if you want to make me feeling loving and tingly, please comment! :] Yunno, if you think it's a comment-able story; if not, yunno.. don't.. comment... The next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow? I have it half written. Waa-aa-aay easier to do when the chapters are shorter. Yay!

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Gem Diner off the Six Niner

* * *

l\o\v\e\\ Numbers of Love //1/0/4/3

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic by Mayfall

- - - - - - - Chapter Two: Gem Diner off the Six Niner - - - - - - -

* * *

"Where did you go, Roxas?"

It was a good question. One Roxas was wondering too.

"Damn maps," he mumbled, hands moving quickly across the steering wheel, turning sharply to the left. The map in the seat next to him, weighed down by wrapped brownies and packages of instant noodles, was bent and folded open awkwardly, ruffed in an unnecessary way. He had gotten frustrated with it after learning he had been reading it upside-down for ten minutes, and had beat it against the car doors and seats until he felt satisfied, and had then thrown it into the next seat. Shortly after he had found out his compass built into his watch wasn't working correctly, causing him to have another small fit of anger.

Roxas sighed heavily, banging on the dash with a frustrated fist, causing the radio to fizzle out for a moment before sound returned. So far this trip was a complete disaster! His plan of taking the highway straight down to the state border had been thwarted by a detour that had taken him instead to city limits, and suddenly he had found himself on a freeway going the opposite direction. If he kept heading this way, it wouldn't be long before he hit the border – the wrong side! But the frazzled 18-year-old had yet to find to correct path to lead him to his destination.

_This is why Sora always reads the maps,_ Roxas thought bitterly. Then his bitterness turned to sadness, as an image of his brother flashed before his eyes. What was Sora doing right now? Was he awake yet? Had he found the letter? Roxas glanced at his watch. 7 o'clock in the morning. _No way._ Despite his depressed state, Roxas couldn't help but smile slightly. Sora wasn't exactly an early riser, especially on summer days. It would probably be a while before anymore found the note, then...

And that thought both saddened him and alarmed him. Right now his family was all sleeping away silently, unaware to the fact that one of their family members was no longer with them. What would happen if he turned back now? Would he make it back before any of them read the letter? Could he act like nothing happened, and go back to living his life normally?

As he passed a hitchhiker going the other way, Roxas glanced at him, and then sped up past him. _No_, he reminded himself._ I can't be around them. I can't do this to them anymore... I can't bear to be with them anymore…_

Finally Roxas decided he had wasted enough time getting lost, and that he should stop and ask for directions. He started glancing around for a turn-off point, and finally located one up ahead. As he started to turn into it, though, he had to slam on his brakes as another car dodged out of it, Roxas' car hidden in their blind spot. The car was a huge blue pick-up truck, and the driver was an unshaved, grey-haired, middle-aged man. Roxas waved to him to let him on, but the guy just glared at him. Then the jerk had the audacity to shake his fist and wave his arms in the air before squealing out, several beer cans rolling out of his truck. But Roxas only watched him go, no anger in his face – instead he looked a bit sad. He watched the other car go, until he couldn't see it any longer. Then he slowly turned the rest of the way through into a parking lot outside of a small diner.

Roxas took a few deep breathes before popping open his car door. He wasn't used to road rage or people driving so recklessly. He had grown up in a suburban area, where nice, new cars dominated the road. This place, however... Roxas stepped out of his car, glancing around. This town was making him feel like he had just stepped into a western movie. The diner was weather-beaten and looked like an enlarged tin can on wheels. The parking lot was really just a glorified dust lot, and the only other building close by was a gas station with only two pumps, one of which was out of order. Roxas wrinkled his nose, grabbing his map before slamming the door of his truck. He was lucky he had wanted to buy his own car when he turned 16, and lucky that he could only afford this used truck. His car, at least, blended right in.

Roxas swept a hand through his hair, and made his way toward the diner. As he pulled open the door, he was hit with the strong smell of tobacco, bacon, and coffee. He heard loud country music playing on the radio, and considered turning back.

Instead, Roxas persevered, and stepped all the way into the diner, the door closing with a tinkle as it bopped a bell. He frowned, glancing around himself.

There were about six other people in the diner, all men, and three waiting staff. Not a single one of them looked up as he came in, two of them hidden behind newspapers, two of them talking in low voices, and two of them chatting up to a waitress behind the counter. Roxas glanced around, and decided a bar stool would probably be his best bet to get attention – and directions.

Just as Roxas settled himself on the chair, he looked up to see a dumpy women dressed in a white dress with a pink apron, her curly brown hair piled on top of her large head. Her bright red lips were smiling at him, and parted as she asked, "What can I get'cha?"

Roxas shook his head slightly, eyes glued to a mole on her chin. "Oh, no, I'm not ordering anything, I just want some directions..."

"Nonsense!" The mole wibbled as she spook, and Roxas groaned inwardly. "Look at chu! Yur skinnier than a rattlesnake that hasn't eaten in a week!" Roxas resisted the urge to gape at her. There actually existed people who spoke like this?! "Now lemme get'chu a menu..."

"No, really, ma'am, I'm alright, I just want to know—" But she was gone before Roxas could stop her. He sighed dramatically, putting his head on the counter. "First that guy, now her..." He didn't like these people so far! Rude, wouldn't let him talk, had gross moles...

"What guy?" Roxas started at the question, and looked up, surprised. In front of him, one eyebrow raised in amusement, was a tall man, his red hair spiky and long, pulled back into a ponytail. He was leaning on one hand, which was clutching the countertop in front of Roxas, while the other one was resting on his hip. Roxas blinked and said, "Oh, er, there's a bit of a blind turn when you first go into the parking lot, and this guy..." He attempted to explain further by pointing over his shoulder, but the red head nodded easily.

"Oh, yeah, that turn has caused some problems before." He shrugged, arms coming up to cross over his chest. He leaned back against the far counter, looking out the window. Roxas studied his bright teal eyes as the man continued, "We've been complaining about it to management for ages, but they have yet to do anything about it. Someday a car's going to come barreling around the curve and crash..."

Roxas nodded slightly, unsure of what to say. There was an awkward pause, and the guy's eyes returned to Roxas' face. Roxas thought for a moment, before pulling out his map. "Oh, yeah, er, I really just came in to get some directions..."

There came a loud screech from behind him, but Roxas ignored it as another car peeling out. "I need to drive down to—"

"Er," the man interrupted. Roxas looked up at him, confused. Did he not know the area or something? Could he not read? The man looked a bit nervous, and his eyes were back out the window. "That may be kind of difficult..."

Roxas was about to ask why, when suddenly there was a loud crash from behind him, and he heard several of the other men in the diner behind him start, and one of the waitresses gasped.

As his car alarm started going off, then died suddenly, Roxas closed his eyes in disbelief, his shoulders sagging. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me..."

This just wasn't his day.

* * *

Word Count: 1411

Whoohoo chapter 2! Got the title from the song 'Diner' by Martin Sexton. I had it stuck in my head while I was writing this, haha...

Any questions or clarifications? Comment and I'll clear anything up!

Any adjustments or spelling errors? Comment and I'll clean anything up!

Er... Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 should be on the way soon!


	3. Car Crashes and Coffee Cups

* * *

l\o\v\e\\ Numbers of Love //1/0/4/3

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic by Mayfall

- - - - - - - Chapter Three: Car Crashes and Coffee Cups - - - - - - -

* * *

"My car!"

Roxas groaned loudly, scrubbing his fingers on his scalp. This absolutely _could not_ get any worse.

He was standing next to his car, horrified. Just as he had thought, another car had whipped around the blind curve too suddenly, and had crashed right into his. The outside damage didn't appear to be that severe, with only a large dent in the body and a taillight hanging by a wire, but when Roxas had tried to start his car, the engine ran but the wheels didn't.

So he had been forced to call a tow truck, and now both cars were in the gas station down the road from the diner. Roxas stood, half-leaning against the broken gas pump, his hands continually running over his head in distress.

Why him?! Why now?! Why here?!

"My caaaar," he wailed soberly, eyes traveling over the dent in the side. "This **sucks**! This _sucks_. This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, thissucksthissucksthissucksthis—"

"Lemme guess. Sucks?"

Roxas moved to look over his shoulder. Behind him stood the red headed waiter from before, giving him a look between amusement and pity. Before Roxas could say anything, the man extended his arm, thrusting a white cup at Roxas. Roxas took it, smelling coffee wafting up from the hole in the lid, but didn't drink it yet. "What's this for?"

The red head shrugged. "Thought you could use a pick-me-up."

Roxas nodded once and looked down, turning the cup around in his hands. "Thanks..."

There was an awkward silence. Roxas risked a glance up from his cup to catch a glimpse of the waiter. He was standing very comfortably, his hands on his hips as he looked across the gas station lot. He was much closer than he had been in the restaurant, and now that he was standing straight, he was almost a head taller than Roxas. Roxas looked down again, and fidgeted uncomfortably.

Just as Roxas decided to take a sip, the red head asked, "Do you know what's wrong with your donk?"

Roxas nearly choked on his coffee, and coughed as some went up his nose. The red head gave him a bizarre look as Roxas stuttered, "N-No, I mean, my- what?"

The waiter blinked, an eyebrow raised. "Your donk."

Roxas stared at him.

"…Your engine?"

"Oh!" Now he understood! "My car!" He could feel his face getting warm – but who used the slang 'donk' to mean engine?! Everyone knew 'donk' meant – meant--! "Uh, no, the mechanic hasn't talked to me yet..." He trailed off as he noticed the other man was still looking confused.

"Of course I was asking about your car, what did you think I mea—"

"Are you Roxas Brenin?" A man in a full-body, dark navy blue suit, with a matching plush cap, walked up, holding a clipboard. Roxas turned to the man, grateful for a distraction from this conversation. "Yeah, that's me."

The man handed him back his registration papers, and pointed over at his car. "Seems you've broken your drive shaft." Roxas couldn't help but feel a twinge at the word 'shaft'. Seriously, he could not be this dirty-minded! Didn't they know how ridiculous these words were?! "That's what connects your engine to your wheels. Since your truck's been used for so long, it looks like it was wearing away, and that last jolt just snapped it."

Roxas nodded, pretending to understand. "How hard is it to fix?"

"It's a fairly easy piece to replace," the man continued, "should only take half an hour." Roxas sighed in relief. Well that was good, he needed to get out of here soon, he had a pla— "But unfortunately, we don't have any in the shop for your vehicle at the moment. We're callin' in an order right now, and it should be here in about 3-4 days."

"What?!" Roxas shook his head, distressed. "No, no, I have to be in Kingston at 12 o'clock, I have a flight to catch!"

The man rose an eyebrow at him – why did people here keep doing that to him? "Kingston?" He let out a loud scoff. "Sorry pal, but you're not getting to Kingston anytime soon." The mechanic left, shaking his head.

Roxas groaned loudly. "Thiiiiis-"

"Sucks, I know." The red head stepped closer, hands tucking in his pockets. "So what are you going to do?"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair, glancing up at him. "Well… I guess I'll have to take the bus."

"There's no line that'll take you that far in time for a 12 o'clock flight." Teal eyes blinked.

Roxas frowned. "I'll rent a car."

"No renters in this town, or in the next one. Plus once you've finished all the paperwork and paid a bunch of money you still probably won't have enough time. Traffic from here to Kingston at this time will take longer than hours."

"I'll… I'll…" He groaned. "There's nothing I can do, is there?"

The waiter shook his head. "Sorry, kid. It looks like you're stuck here for a few days."

Roxas sighed, hanging his head. "This… really is not my day." He sighed heavily again, looking around the gas station, and evaluated his situation.

He had ran away from home, and now had no where to go. He had no car to drive him to the airport on the other side of the state. He still had hours to get _to_ the airport, but no way to get there. That meant he would be wasting a ticket that cost him a pretty penny. On top of this, he had no ideas about where to go from here, or what missing this plane would mean. And it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. _I hate my life..._

The red headed waiter watched him for a while, as he glanced around and looked miserable. He felt bad for the kid, obvious only one or two years younger than him, and on his own in a strange town. The man sighed, shook his head, and stuck out his hand.

"My name's Axel," Roxas looked up at him, blue eyes confused, "Axel Woods. Nice to meet you."

Roxas shuffled around the coffee cup, and took his hand carefully, saying, "Uh, I'm... Roxas Brenin." They shook hands, and Axel offered a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, why don't you stay in town for a few days?" He suggested, tucking his hands in his pockets again. "Yunno, while you wait for your part to come in. We've got a local B&B that's been hungry for customers lately. What'd ya say?"

Roxas looked at him uncertainly. "Well, thanks for the idea, but I don't think I can just stay here..."

"Why not?" Axel persisted. "You got some big plans that don't involve driving anywhere? I mean, what else are you going to do?"

Roxas eyed Axel carefully, looking him up and down. The man made a good point. Axel grinned, flashing some superbly white teeth. Roxas' eyes hovered above his face, near his hair, before he nodded and accepting the idea, tucking his own hands into his back pockets. "Alright, I guess you've got a point, there. No harm in staying here, I guess," he mumbled to himself.

"Of course I do, and of course there's not, Roxas," Axel said, pleased with himself. "Now what do you say to some food now, hm?" He winked at Roxas, and for some reason Roxas felt an odd twinge.

"Er, yeah, okay," he agreed reluctantly. "I guess so..."

Roxas looked once more at Axel as he grinned victoriously, and began leading the way back to the diner. Roxas watched him walk for a moment, his apron strings blowing lightly in the wind from his gait. This Axel person was being awfully nice, considering they had just met today. Roxas gripped the coffee cup in his hand and looked down at it. Why had he brought this all the way out here to him, anyway? Roxas looked up thoughtfully, and met Axel's eyes again. Axel had paused down the road and was waiting for him. Roxas started nervously, and yelled out an apology that Axel shook off with a hand.

Roxas hesitated only for a moment, before starting forward to catch up with the mysterious red head who, at this point, was his only friend.

* * *

Word Count: 1381

Sorry for the wait! School life, as Roxas would say, sucks. But I will say that reviews help me finish my homework faster, haha. ;D

Thanks for any reviews, and thanks for alerts!

Hope you liked it!


	4. Scout's Honor

* * *

l\o\v\e\\ Numbers of Love //1/0/4/3

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic by Mayfall

- - - - - - - Chapter Four: Scout's Honor - - - - - - -

* * *

It took him nearly two hours to correctly guess Roxas' password, but once he had it he almost wished he hadn't gotten it.

Now, after searching through his past emails and website pages for almost an hour, Sora's mind was spinning at all the information.

"**Dear Roxas Brenin, We at Gerner & Parks Law Firm are pleased to inform you that your job application has been accepted...**"

"**Hey Roxas! This is Hayner Everest, emailing you back about the apartment here in Rochester...**"

"**Your flight (number 006421) from KINGSTON, CALIFORNIA to ROCHESTER, NEW YORK will be arriving at 12:00pm on Tuesday, July 16. Please arrive at Gate 14 by ...**"

"**Dear Roxas Brenin, We at Gerner & Parks Law Firm look forward to your future contributions to the team. We will see you for your first day in office on July 18, 2009...**"

"**Roxas, Hey, it's Hayner again! That should work out great, see you the 17th...**"

Sora leaned back in the computer chair, rubbing his eyes. These emails were dated back in June, which meant Roxas had been planning this trip for a long time. He had a job, he had an apartment, he had already bought a plane ticket... Now the only question that remained was: why? What had made Roxas do this? If he wanted to leave home and get a job, sure, it would have been hard to convince his parents to let him move so far away, but it wouldn't have been impossible. He didn't need to run away, he didn't need to do this... It made no sense! What was Roxas thinking?!

Sora glanced over at the clock. The number '6:35' glowed blue at him. It was early, especially for a summer day, and only just now was the sun beginning to rise, its warm orange rays reflecting onto an empty bed. Sora sat there for a moment, thinking. It was almost 7, and Kingston was only about 3 hours away; with traffic, maybe four. That still gave him an hour to get through the airport – maybe it wasn't too late...

Sora sat up quickly, reaching for the phone.

* * *

"Camping? Are you sure?" Two doubtful, sleepy faces looked up at him from the bed.

"Yeah," Sora urged, "it's sort of a last minute thing! Yunno, since we've graduated an' all, we want to know what it's like to live on the edge! Be wild! Live dangerously!"

"'Dangerously'?" His mom looked over at his dad, frowning. "'_Dangerously_'?"

Sora groaned, rolling his eyes. "No, mom! Dangerously was the wrong word! I meant... spontaneously! But safely, I promise!"

His dad still didn't look sure. "I don't know Sora... A week is a long time, are you sure—"

"No it's not!" Sora said quickly. "We've got everything packed, we thought it through, Roxas has his car, we've got plenty of food, toilet paper! But, ah, no cellphones, we'll be out of range… Er, but, they have phones out there, landlines, you know!" Sora was speaking quickly and loudly, and kept jumping from foot to foot. Man, he was _such_ a bad liar... He instead shifted the backpack on his back around.

They exchanged looks again, until his mom finally shrugged and sighed. His dad nodded and looked back at Sora. "Well," he said slowly, making Sora sweat bullets in anticipation, "alright, Sora, if you guys are sure... Come back early if something goes wrong, and try to call us when you can."

Sora nodded, exhaling in relief. "I promise!" He ran up to the bed and kissed his mom's cheek before making for their bedroom door.

"Ah, wait, Sora?" Sora paused by the door, looking over his shoulder at his dad. "Where's Roxas?"

Sora's insides went cold. "Oh, er, he left already." His dad looked troubled by this, so Sora added, "His car is the one with all the stuff in it, so, uh, there was no room for me. Okay, er, bye, love you both!" And he ran out of the room before they had a chance to ask anymore questions.

But even as the front door closed behind him, however, he heard his dad ask, "Wait, then how are you getting—" The rest was silenced by the heavy oak door closing after him.

Sora exhaled shakily, making for the front gate. Unlike Roxas, Sora couldn't drive. He had never bothered to learn, as he would rather ride his bike everywhere he needed to go, or ask Roxas to drive him somewhere when he needed to go farther than his bike would allow. So, as he closed the gate carefully behind him, a flood of headlights alerted him that his ride had arrived.

He stepped back, and waited until the silver Lexus had come to a complete stop before pulling open the door and tossing his backpack in the backseat. He plopped down in the front seat, and quickly buckled himself in the seat, before turning to look at the driver.

"Hey, thanks so much for driving me," Sora said, his face telling his anxiety and nervousness.

"Nah, no problem." The driver moved the stick shift to drive, before turning out the driveway and driving quickly down the road. "After all, I love getting a phone call at 6 in the morning, out of the blue, from someone I haven't spoken to in a year, asking me to drive over a hundred miles, without explaining why, but simply saying, 'It's an emergency.'" Riku sent Sora a sideways glance, smirking slightly. Sora squirmed slightly, frowning.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking nervously at Riku. So was he mad, then...?

Riku paused a moment, before shaking his head and looking back at the road. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Sora. It's fine, if not just a little odd."

"Okay, yeah, but still..." Sora said slowly. There was a small awkward pause as Riku drove out from Sora's block, and changed lanes, heading toward the freeway.

Riku finally broke the silence, asking, "So anyway. What's with the rush? What's going on?"

Sora exhaled slowly, gripping his seat tightly. "It's a long story."

"Well," Riku said, grinning slightly, "we have a long time, and it's not like I'm doing much else. We have plenty of time to catch up, so, go on, tell me what's up."

Sora nodded, and set his eyes forward. The red taillights of the car in front of them burned into his eyes, but he refused to blink. Instead, he licked his lips, took a deep breath, and began to tell Riku everything.

* * *

Word Count: 1,087

A little switch into Sora's world! And, surprise! Riku has appeared! Who knows what'll happen now! Well, _I_ know, but...

I hope that chapter made sense! Everyone understand what the beginning was about? The bolded lines were emails... Tell me if you're still confused, I'll make it clearer!

A lack of reviews makes me nervous! ;3; I get worried that it's no good if no one says anything? And I would hate to work hard and finish a story if it's no good!! ;A;! So somebody, anybody, drop me a liiine!

And the title 'Scout's Honor' is a little ironic, if you noticed. ;D 'Scout' cause he's talking about camping, and 'Scout's Honor' is usually a way you prove to someone you're telling the truth. But, of course, he's lying... Did everyone understand that? Sora's story to his parents was a cover-up? If not, tell me how to clarify it! I love constructive criticism!


End file.
